Un secret enfoui
by Ran-Dei Cunningham
Summary: Tout se déroula normalement en tant qu'élève de première année au lycée de Norrisville et en tant que Ninja protégeant cet établissement de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que Randy se fait isolé par son meilleur ami, Howard, et jusqu'à ce que le Nomicon se comporta bizarrement en lui parlant d'"allier inattendu" et d'"évolution"...
1. L'isolement

P.S. : tout ce qui est en **gras**, ce sont les personnages qui parlent (entre eux). Tout ce qui est en **gras souligné**, c'est le lecteur (c'est-à-dire moi) qui parle. Tout ce qui est en **_gras italique_**, c'est un personnage qui parle au téléphone (par pur exemple) et si c'est en _**"gras italique entre guillemet"** _c'est que c'est le Nomicon qui parle

Sur ce, bonne lecture ^^

* * *

**Chaque jour, Randy Cunningham, un élève de première année au lycée de Norrisville, affronte des élèves ensorcelés par le Sorcier, enfoui six pieds sous terre depuis 800 ans, et les robots de McFist, un millionnaire respecté dans cette ville mais qui avait autrefois fait un pacte avec le Sorcier. La vie de notre bon vieux Cunningham n'est jamais de tout repos, jusqu'à ce que tout se chamboule en un clin d'oeil...**

Randy rentrait à la maison après avoir battu un robot en forme de taureau de McFist, ce dernier était en mille morceaux dans une pile d'ordures à la déchetterie de Norrisville. Il entra dans sa chambre, il était vers les vingt-deux heures, saute sur son lit et commença à avoir sommeil... jusqu'à ce que le NinjaNomicon s'illumine au rouge. **Encore une leçon incompréhensible...** soupira Randy, il prit le livre, ce dernier s'ouvrit et défila les pages en emportant l'esprit de Cunningham à l'intérieur, ce dernier s'évanouit

...

Randy atterrit dans un arbre en papier et se prit le sol en pleine face. Au loin, on entendit comme un petit rire d'enfant. Par surprise, Cunningham se leva en regardant autour de lui, personne. **Bizarre, je croyais entendre quelqu'un...** pensa Randy, sans trop comprendre à ce qu'il se passe. Soudain, le sol trembla et des mots sortirent de terre

_**"Ne te fie pas à tes yeux, seul un coeur pur peut te montrer la voie"**_

**Hein ?** répondit Randy, sans trop savoir ce que le Nomicon veut dire par là. D'un coup, il eut la sensation d'être aspiré dans une espèce de trou noir et disparut en sortant du livre

...

Randy se réveilla et remarqua qu'il commençait à baver sur son coussin. **Trop gluant...** dit-il en nettoyant sa bouche. Soudain, la poche de son bas commença à vibrer, un appel ? Il prit son téléphone et remarqua que c'est Howard qui appelle, il répondit

**Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Howard ?**

_**C'est plutôt à moi de te poser cette question **_répondit Howard, au bout du fil

**Je vais bien, pourquoi ?**

_**Ça s'est bien passé la bagarre on dirait**_

**Si c'est juste pour savoir si je suis à l'hôpital, je peux raccrocher**

Randy enleva le téléphone de son oreille et est sur le point de taper sur "raccrocher" quand Howard dit dans la panique :

_**O.k. o.k. ! J'ai juste appelé pour savoir si t'avais du nouveau pour les cours d'espagnol**_

**Tu t'es encore endormi ? **rigole Randy

_**On peut rien te cacher, Randy... **_dit son meilleur ami, gêné

**O.k., j'irais chez toi demain, heureusement que c'est le week-end**

_**Ouais, merci mec**_

**De rien... Au fait, le Nomicon m'a parlé de...** Randy se fait couper

_**Tu peux bien arrêter de parler de ce stupide livre deux secondes !? On dirait que t'es amoureux ! **_énerva Howard

**Hein !? Mais non !**

_**Fais pas ton malin, Cunningham. Si ce livre était un humain, tu feras quoi avec lui ?**_

**Euh...**

_**Je le savais** _

Howard raccrocha. Randy regarda son téléphone avec un effet de surprise et de stupeur.** Le Nomicon, un humain ? Pas possible...** pensa-t-il en regardant le livre. Il oublia ces pensées et s'endormit dans son lit...

Éclairé par la douceur des rayons du soleil, Randy se réveilla doucement quand soudain le Nomicon s'illumine. **Lâche-moi !** énerva-t-il en poussant le livre hors de portée et ce dernier tomba du lit.

Après quelques minutes, Cunningham sortit de chez lui avec son sac à dos remplis de cours et se promena tranquillement dans la rue. On est entre l'été en l'automne, la douce chaleur de la saison effleurait les feuilles mortes des arbres qui tombent lentement telle une plume d'un oiseau. Randy arriva chez Howard et sonna à la porte. un "_**c'est ouvert**_" résonna et il entra dans la demeure.

**Tiens, te voilà **dit Howard, même pas surprit,** tu es bel et bien venu, pourquoi ? Parce que le Nomicon t'a dit d'y aller ?**

**Hein ? **répondit Randy, surprit.** Mais non ! Tu l'as même dit, c'était pour les cours d'espagnol. Si tu les veux pas, autant que je rentre**

Cunningham s'approcha dangereusement de la porte d'entrée mais s'arrêta après avoir entendu un gémissement de la part de son meilleur ami

**O.k., désolé... **soupira Howard

**Tu dois aussi des excuses au Nomicon**

**Pourquoi je ferais ça ?**

**Parce que tu lui as traité de... oh et puis zut, qu'est-ce que t'as envers lui, nom d'un pixel !? **répondit Randy

**C'est qu'un stupide livre !**

Soudain, quelque chose s'illumine au rouge dans le sac jaune de Randy

**Ne me dit pas que tu l'as amené !?**

Cunningham mit sa main dans son sac et découvrit que le NinjaNomicon était à l'intérieur

**Tu peux pas t'empêcher de l'amener !** dit Howard, agacé

**M-mais non ! J'étais sûr de l'avoir mis sur mon bureau **bégaye Randy, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passe

**Arrête de mentir ! Sors de chez moi !**

**Hein !?**

**Sors d'ici ! **énerva Howard

Un silence lourd s'alourdit dans la pièce

**Bien, puisque c'est comme ça, tu n'as qu'à te débrouiller de ton problème de cours tout seul !** dit Randy avant de sortir de la maison de Howard

...

Randy entra dans sa chambre, énervé, sort le Nomicon de son sac et jette ce dernier. **Comment ça se fait que t'es arrivé dans mon sac !? Je t'avais laissé sur le bureau ! **Énervé, le livre lui donna un coup de couverture et s'ouvrit. L'esprit de Cunningham entra à l'intérieur

...

Randy tomba dans un petit ruisseau remplis de poissons, il sortit de là. **Qu'est-ce que t'as, Nomicon ? Depuis qu'Howard t'as traité de stupide, tu agis bizarrement... Répond-moi **dit-il dans l'inquiétude. Soudain, une voix en écho résonna dans la vallée**  
**

**_"Un Ninja est prêt à tout, à n'importe quelle situation..._**

**_...Sans cela, le monde est perdu..._**

**_...Ai confiance à ton allier inattendu..._**

**_...Attend-toi à une évolution"_**

**Euh...** dit Randy, ne comprenant pas ce que veut dire ce qu'il a entendu. D'un coup, une énorme carpe l'avala et Cunningham sortit du Nomicon

...

Randy se réveilla et regarda le Nomicon en se demandant ce qu'il voulait dire et aussi pourquoi il y a eu une voix au lieu des simples mots qui apparaissent dans le ciel ou sur terre ? **Et si...**

* * *

**Voilà, c'est terminé ^^ c'était court mais je commence juste (et j'ai un peu la flemme...)**

**Mais vous inquiétez pas, je fais de suite la suite ;)**

**Attendez juste deux-trois jours et ce sera bon ^^**

**Sur ce, bonne journée ! *Boule de fumée***


	2. L'étrange Tengu

**Je suis désolé de ne pas poster plus tôt mais j'avais plusieurs empêchements et je faisais une vidéo sur Randy Cunningham.**

**Encore désolé**

* * *

**Et si Howard avait dit vrai ? Non, pas possible** dit Randy, laissant tomber cette idée. Il se leva et s'étira en levant ses bras. Étrangement, il sentit que quelque chose l'observait, se retourna mais personne n'était derrière lui, à par son livre, le NinjaNomicon...

...

Howard était en train de jouer à son jeu préféré, Boxeur de Tombes, mais sans en connexion avec son meilleur ami. Heidi entra dans la chambre de son frère

**T'es pas avec Rudy ?**

**C'est Randy déjà** répondit Howard, énervé. **Et non, je veux plus le voir**

**Pourquoi ?** demanda Heidi

**Il préfère son livre que moi**

Howard remit son nez dans son jeu. Heidi, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait dire par là, sortit de la chambre et referma la porte

**Espèce de salaud...** marmonna-t-il

...

Ne savant pas quoi faire, Cunningham verrouilla la porte de sa chambre, ouvrit la fenêtre, prit le masque du Ninja et le Nomicon et sortit dehors. Depuis le rebord, il sauta dans l'arbre et mit son masque. Il sentit le tissu élastique du costume se poser et se former sur tout son corps. Une fois la "transformation" terminée, il sauta de l'arbre, sprinta vers une bouche d'égout, enleva le couvercle et tomba dedans.

Soudain, il eut comme un bourdonnement au ventre, il avait oublié de manger.

**Oups... je crois qu'une petite pause me fera du bien** ricane-t-il

Le Ninja s'assit en tailleur dos à un mur, sortit une pomme de son costume et croque dedans. Il sentit le doux gout sucré de l'aliment et le savoure, jusqu'à ce que le NinjaNomicon lui gâche son plaisir

**Nom d'un pixel, Nomicon, il n'y a pas le feu** dit Randy en mangeant tranquillement sa nourriture

Mais le livre n'attend pas, ce dernier s'illumina aveuglement

**O.k. o.k., j'y vais** soupira-t-il en le prenant. **Que vas-tu m'apprendre de beau ?**

Le Nomicon s'ouvrit et ses pages défilèrent, entraînant l'esprit spirituel de Randy à l'intérieur

...

Soudain, Randy n'apparut pas en chute libre, non, il se retrouva dans une pièce vide, avec les murs en papier et le sol en tissu, le plafond ressemblait à des nuages

**Hein ?** demanda-t-il, sans trop comprendre ce qu'il se passe

D'un coup, un katana sortit de nulle part et effleura la joue de Randy, laissant une légère coupure au passage. N'ayant pas vu venir, Cunningham resta sur ses gardes et essaye de garder son calme dans cette étrange situation.

La feuille pliée minutieusement qui servait de petite maison se fit déchiré par le kusarigama d'une personne. Cette dernière a l'air assez grande par rapport à Randy et porte une longue cape noir qui cache la silhouette de l'être dont son visage est dissimulé par un masque blanc ressemblant à une tête de faucon, avec quatre triangles bleus au dessus et en dessous des yeux. Ses cheveux en épis vers l'arrière étaient rouge sang. On dirait une forme humaine du Tengu.

Paniqué, Randy fit demi-tour et s'enfuit avant que cet individu le stoppa en l'attrapant par le pied avec la chaîne de son arme et le fait tomber au sol.

**Mais enfin, qui êtes-vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?** interrogea Cunningham, ne savant pas quoi faire face à cet "oiseau"

Ce dernier ne lui répond pas, il s'approcha de lui sans la crainte d'être attaqué. Le garçon aux cheveux violets se releva et se prépara à l'affronter mais l'inconnu caressa doucement la fine blessure à la joue avec son pouce, on vit sa main et son bras entier caché par un sorte de costume similaire à celui du Ninja. Surprit de la réaction, Randy le laissa faire mais se demande toujours qui est-il

**ごめんなさい** murmura la personne aux cheveux rouges

**Euh...**

**私があなたの面倒を見るよ** dit-il avant de sortir quelques herbes de couleurs inhabituelles de sa cape et les tend à Randy. **れを食べ**

**Quoi ?** questionna ce dernier en prenant les plantes aux éclats étranges. **Je parle pas votre langue à ce que je sache**

**Alors je vous pris de les mâcher** dit l'étranger sous son masque

Surprit d'avoir entendu un changement soudain de langage, Cunningham recula légèrement dans l'angoisse

**M-mais vous êtes qui ?!**

**Laissez-moi d'abord m'occuper de la coupure sur votre joue** dit le mystérieux ignorant la question. **Je vous répondrez seulement après**

**Mais pourquoi vous vous occupez de ce que j'ai au lieu de répondre à...**

**La santé du Ninja avant tout,** coupa l'anonyme, **je ne veux pas que vous soyez à bout de souffle face à votre adversaire par ma faute**

**Oh mais vous inquiétez pas, j'ai l'habi-...**

Randy se figea sans terminer sa phrase, comment ça se fait que cette personne sait son secret !?

**Mh... Je sens que quelque chose approche,** dit-il en levant la tête au ciel puis regarde Cunningham. **Restez sur vos gardes, c'est tout ce que je demande**

**Hein ?**

Sans avoir de réponses, le garçon aux cheveux violets tomba dans un trou apparu de nulle part

...

Randy se réveilla en sursaut et regarda le Nomicon. **C'était qui ce mec ?** se demanda avant d'entendre des bruits de pas au loin. Le Ninja remit le livre dans son costume, se cacha dans un creux et attendit.

Quelques minutes d'attentes, Cunningham remarqua que ce n'était qu'un robot-singe. Ce dernier passa devant lui sans le remarquer et disparaît dans l'obscurité profonde des égouts.

Il sortit de sa cachette et courra en silence dans l'ombre angoissante de cet endroit.

...

* * *

**J'ai enfin posté le deuxième chapitre, qui laissa bien des mystères**

**Encore une fois, elle est courte, et j'en suis désolé**

**Je terminerais sûrement le chapitre 30 de mon blog qui, grâce à cela, fera commencer la saison 2**

**si vous souhaitez le lire (il y a les personnages de RC9GN), le titre est "Vino, n'eskal pas" écrit par Vio-let**

**Sur ce, je ne sais pas quand je vais commencer le chapitre 3 de cette fanfiction sachant que la rentré approche à grand pas...**

**Sur le site internet de mon lycée où je vais aller (je passe en seconde et à la rentrée je vais être déguisé en Randy Cunningham ^^), je n'ai eu aucune liste d'affaires, ce qui est étrange...**

**Enfin bref, je dois vous laisser, à bientôt et portez-vous bien ;) *boule de fumée***


	3. Une situation embarassante

**J'ai fini de poster le chapitre 30 et ses parties et enfin finir la saison une de mon blog****,**

**Je suis dans le chapitre 33, alors les retardataires, abandonnez d'avance,**

**Maintenant je m'occupe de cette histoire,**

**Il le faut bien**

* * *

Un couvercle au milieu d'une route bougea et la tête du Ninja apparut pour voir si la voie est libre. Il sortit de là et remarqua qu'il est maintenant en face de McFist Industries

**Je vois que mon instinct ne s'est pas trompé **sourit Randy sous son masque avant de foncer vers le grand bâtiment en pyramide. Une lumière de détermination s'illumina en lui, qui se forma en une harmonie telle une musique comme celle de Castle of glass de Linkin Park. Son envie de déjouer les plans de Mcfist avant que ce dernier ne commence était si bouillante qu'il voulait prouver à tout Norrisville qu'il n'est qu'un idiot scélérat dissimulé dans son habituel sourire forcé.

...

Dans une petite ruelle, caché dans l'ombre des habitations, une personne masquée par une capuche noire accrochée à sa cape noire aussi regarda le Ninja traverser le mur du son avec ses capacités améliorées grâce à son costume. L'inconnu sourit.

**Au moins, vous êtes tenace malgré ce qu'il s'est passé...**

Le garçon recula et disparut des regards

...

Howard alla, fatigué, dans son lit et regarda son réveil, il lit 01h26.

**Il faut que je dors, même si on est dimanche, je dois dire deux mots à Cunningham** dit-il avant fermer ses paupières et de s'endormir

...

Essayant d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée du bâtiment de McFist, le Ninja passa dans un conduit d'aération non scellé et entra clandestinement dans l'immeuble. Jusqu'à ce qu'une entaille dans le métal lisse s'élargit sous le poids léger de Randy et ce dernier tomba dans une salle close, sans porte.

**Nom d'un pixel, je suis coincé... Je fais comment pour sortir ? **demanda-t-il à lui-même, il prit le NinjaNomicon. **Tu peux m'aider, Nomicon ? Et aussi, il faudrait que tu me dises qui était ce gars déguisé en Tengu **dit-il au livre âgé de 800 ans avant que ce dernier emporta l'esprit du garçon aux cheveux violets dans ses pages

...

Randy atterrit sur un arbre en papier soigneusement dessiné avec de l'encre noire, il regarda tout autour avant de glisser à travers les branches et se poser sur une petite plaine beige verdâtre. Soudain, un tremblement de terre le fit perdre l'équilibre et vit des mots apparaître dans le feu infernal de la lave.

_**"Ne te fie pas à tes yeux, seul un coeur pur peut te montrer la voie"**_

**Oww, encore...** soupira Cunningham en se souvenant de cette phrase. **Tu peux pas préciser ? J'y comprends rien...**

Une lumière aveugla Randy et ce dernier recula par stricte instinct, avant de voir une silhouette familière dissimulée dans une cape et masquée par un masque blanc.

**Encore toi ! Espèce de...**

Il sauta sur l'inconnu pour lui donner un violent coup de poing mais ce dernier l'esquiva avec agilité et grâce.

**Crois-tu que c'est en faisant cela que tu vas arriver à sortir de ce trou où tu es tombé, Ninja ?**

**Hein ? **questionna Randy. Soudain, l'inconnu le balaya d'un rapide coup de pied avant de le maintenir en s'asseyant au niveau de la taille de Cunningham

**Hé!**

**Même pas capable de rester sur ses gardes **soupira la personne masquée par la capuche de sa cape, **sais-tu au moins qui je suis ?**

**Bien sûr que non **gémit Randy de douleur, ** par contre, tu pèses une de ces tonnes !**

Soupirant, l'étranger se leva et voulut aider Randy à faire de même, mais ce dernier l'ignora, encore méfiant

**Et si je vous disais que j'étais le Nomicon ?**

**Je ne vous croirai pas**

**Vous ne savez rien. **Cunningham reconnut qu'il n'avait pas tord. Il ne sait rien de lui, alors pourquoi le juger d'avance ?

**Si vous êtes le Nomicon, alors ça veut dire quoi ça ? **questionna-t-il en montrant la phrase écrite dans la lave

**Vous verrez une fois sorti **ricana l'inconnu, ce qui rend furax le garçon aux cheveux violets. **Voulez-vous dormir ?**

**Hein ?**

**Vos paupières sont gonflés, il faudrait dormir, Ninja**

**Mais qui me surveillera quand, par exemple, McFist vient pour me désintégrer !? **paniqua Randy, mais ce dernier se fit aspirer dans un puits sans fond

...

Le Ninja se réveilla après son voyage tourmenté dans le Nomicon. **J'en ai marre que tu réponds pas à mes questions ! Tu... tu... Bordel... **il s'endormit avant même qu'il ne termine sa phrase

* * *

**Je sais très bien ce que vous allez dire : "c'est toujours trop court tes chapitres !" mais j'y peut rien si je n'y arrive pas à mieux décrire que dans le chapitre 30 partie 7 de mon blog.**

**C'est même ça le problème : je ne peux pas faire pareil, il faut à chaque fois que ce soit unique, et non une répétition, sinon on s'embrouille.**

**Et c'est pas bon pour le cerveau**

**Je dessine beaucoup, peut-être, mais je ne fais jamais de croquis car je n'arrive jamais à mieux reproduire. Il faut qu'il y ait les détails du début à la fin.**

**Sur mon ordi, je crée toujours une page Word pour écrire ce que j'ai en tête pour la faire ressortir ici ou sur mon blog ou encore dans mes vidéos sur Randei2903 (n'hésitez pas à aller voir, ma dernière vidéo est en anglais pour la présentation de Jeff the killer sous forme d'exposée que j'ai montré à toute ma classe qui est sortie les yeux remplis de dégoûts et de peurs, ce qui m'a fait sourire car j'adore faire peur aux personnes autour de moi, c'est halloween tous les jours avec moi *rire diabolique***

**Sur ce, BOULE DE FUMÉE ! *SmokeBomb***


End file.
